A vehicle frame member structure, in which an inside frame member having a closed cross-sectional structure is disposed in a curved portion of a vehicle frame member having a closed cross-sectional structure and which is configured to control bending deformation produced in the curved portion by the input of a load, has conventionally been known (e.g., see JP-A No. 2008-126835).